


The Circling Moon

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post canon, Twins, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia considers Cesario and Sebastian, and who they were and are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circling Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wren Truesong (waywren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywren/gifts).



Sebastian has Cesario's face, but his voice is deeper and his hands are rougher. Hardship has scarred them both, but the marks are distinctive. Olivia counts the differences almost without knowing it, and does not know which twin she would rather have. Sebastian is a stranger, but so was Cesario, when it came to it. And these Illyrian evenings are very sweet, with the moon rising over the sea and the soft music in the courtyard below, and Sebastian in her arms, while they whisper to each other the stories of who they are, and how they came to be.


End file.
